Tutorial Olympics
Tutorial Olympics is a fan-made episode by Emilioalzamora20 (his sixth episode). Plot Chroma waves his hand at the Olympic games, showing how to play at the Olympics. The first is archery. Chroma is carrying a bow and arrows. Chroma pulls the bowstring, then releases it, but Chroma shoots the arrow up in the clouds above. Meanwhile, Softy, who is walking, dies because of Chroma's arrow. Next, a badminton game with Lime. During Chroma's turn, he hits the shuttlecock with the racket, sending it flying. Lime hits the shuttlecock. When it flies to Chroma, he hits it again, and so on, until Lime hits the shuttlecock, causing it to fly too high. Chroma is getting ready to hit the shuttlecock hard. Chroma jumps and hits hard, but kills Lime because the shuttlecock hits the latter's nose. Chroma apologizes and promises to not accidentally do it again. Next, the hammer throw. After lifting and spinning the hammer, Chroma then quickly throws it, launching it far away, where it hits Bushy and kills him, right in the head, forcing his brain out. After that, boxing with Lumpy. After wearing boxing gloves and beginning the match, Chroma must be careful to avoid his fists. Lumpy starts punching to Chroma's face, almost hitting him. Chroma then starts punching into the chest, nearly hitting Lumpy, and so on. Chroma then starts punching hard to the chest and finally hits, injuring Lumpy. Chroma begins constantly boxing because of this, and finally Lumpy dies. Chroma does not consider this as an accident but apologizes anyway. Next up, fencing with Cuddles. After wearing fencing outfit, getting fencing swords and beginning the match, Chroma again has to avoid attacks. Cuddles begins attacking using the sword, but luckily, it didn't hit Chroma. Chroma starts attacking, still not hitting his opponent, and so on. Chroma then strikes quickly and finally punctures Cuddles's chest, causing him to bleed out, and, after that, cuts his body, killing Cuddles. Chroma apologizes once again. Then, the next match is a football match with Jock. Chroma will be the one to kick and catch the ball from Jock. When it finally begins, Chroma is confused which one can be kicked, the left one or the right one. So, Chroma kicks the ball on the left, but, Chroma kicks it straight, shocking Jock as it hits his face. Jock screams and eventually dies. Chroma apologizes again. After that is golf. At the golf course, carrying golf clubs and golf balls, Chroma is ready to hit the golf ball, trying the best shot, until Kibble shows up and the ball hits him right on the head. Next, shooting. Chroma carries some guns. When Chroma sees pigeons and doves, he shoots, but it didn't hit. Chroma is disappointed. Meanwhile, Handy is in his plane. Handy happens to see something. It turns out that there are pistol shots that eventually destroy his plane. Handy falls, no parachute with him. Handy shouts as he falls, until finally he crashes into the ground. Later, wrestling with Dandy. Once it begins, Dandy plans to throw Chroma, but instead, Chroma throws Dandy, and Chroma wins, but Dandy ends up dying. Chroma does not consider this an accident but apologizes. Now that the Olympics tutorials are finished, Chroma brings a boomerang and throws it, but when it flies back it homes in on Chroma. Chroma shouts and runs until he runs into a lot of trophies. Chroma jumps into the cup but the cup shatters. Chroma survived, but there are wooden pieces above him, which then cut him in half vertically. Deaths *Chroma is cut in half by wooden pieces. *Softy dies because of Chroma's arrow. *Bushy dies because of Chroma's hammer. *Lumpy is killed by Chroma. *Lime gets hit by a shuttlecock. *Dandy is killed by Chroma. *Handy falls and dies. *Cuddles is killed by Chroma. *Kibble dies because of Chroma's golf ball. *Jock's face is hit by a ball. Trivia *This is Emilioalzamora20's sixth episode. *Chroma is responsible for all the deaths in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Emilioalzamora20's Episodes Category:Season 60 episodes